


A Man by Any Other Name

by MidnightandDiamonds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Bucky leaves a letter for Steve, Can easily be read as friendship Steve/Bucky, M/M, Sad times, Set during Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightandDiamonds/pseuds/MidnightandDiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You fight your friends to protect me, risk everything you've built in this world. But Steve, I need you to listen to me here. They're right. I can't be trusted, I'm not safe to be around. Not yet."</p><p>Bucky leaves a letter for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man by Any Other Name

Steve,

I'm not Bucky, I might be using his name but I'm not who you used to know and I never will be again. But I'm not The Winter Soldier either. I'm both, some times I'm more Bucky and others there's more of the Soldier in me. You have to learn to accept that Steve. I need you to accept that, because I can't do this without you. 

You fight your friends to protect me, risk everything you've built in this world. But Steve, I need you to listen to me here. They're right. I can't be trusted, I'm not safe to be around. Not yet. They were right when they said I was still 'too volatile', but maybe we can change that. 

But I know you, believe me Steve when I say that I know you. And I know that you are too stubborn to even consider that everyone has been right about me all along, that's why I had to do this alone. 

I'm leaving you this because I've gone. I'm a danger to you, to everyone, and I'd never forgive myself if I allowed myself to risk hurting any more innocent people. This is for the best Steve, you'll understand that in time. 

Tony said he could help me, I don't know if he said that just so he can keep me locked up willingly, but as long as it stops me hurting people I don't care. I just want to stop hurting people. You understand that at least, right Steve? I hope you do. 

This is my choice Steve, I haven't been able to make a lot of those lately. You might not be able to see it but I'm doing the right thing, haven't done a lot of that lately either. 

You'll see me again, hopefully I'll be a better version of myself. The version I want to be. 

In the meantime, I want you to end this Steve. End the war I started. Negotiate, compromise do whatever it takes to end this peacefully. Because nobody wants this, nobody deserves this. Then maybe we can all get out of this alive.

Nobody else dies Steve, I won't let that happen.

I'll see you soon, I just want you to know that I'll think of you everyday. I'll keep remembering you, because you are the one thing I never want to forget again.

\- Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during a possible way Civil War could go, if Bucky were to come to the decision that he can't be allowed to carry on without some sort of punishment/rehabilitation for his past. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
